Decpticon Vs Autobot
by Gage39
Summary: Prequel to 'The Lost Scout'.  Just how DID Bumblebee wind up floating around in space anyway?  Read the story that started it all and learn about the Decepticon spy turned Autobot who wound up facing his worst fears to save his family.
1. Prologue: Origins

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Prologue: Origins

A/N: When it says 'at the tender age of three' it really means 'at the tender age of three thousand years'.

A/N/N: For those of you who wanted me to write a sequel to 'The Lost Scout' I still plan on writing it but since it will correspond heavily with the prequel I decided to go ahead and write this story first so it'll make more sense to me.

I hope you like it!

Decepticon. Oh how 'Bee had hated that word ever since he could remember. Mostly since it was because of the one red optic he had sported as a sparkling that had made it impossible for him to get energon, upgrades, or much needed repairs. Another reason he hated the word was because of Body Slam, the Decepticon who had taken him off the streets and raised him as his own. Body Slam had done his best to raise 'Bee to the best of his abilities but when you are an ex Decepticon warrior…then things start to get a little interesting. 'Bee had grown up learning how to fend for himself, how to hunt for food and scavenge for parts. At the tender age of three the little bot had already proven to be very scrappy. Body Slam had caught him stealing energon right out of his kitchen, after sending the young bot flying across the room Body Slam had told him to get up.

Warrior training had started the next day. 'Bee had proven to be a good student, quickly learning the difficult moves almost as fast as Body Slam could show them to him. By the time he was seven he had mastered the art of cyber ninja, as well as the training that one had to undergo to join the Elite Guard. Life hadn't been so bad until Body Slam's friend and former commander Chopping Spree had come around and seen what the minibot could do. 'Bee preferred not to think about the 'training' he had undergone at the hands of the former Decepticon commander in 'Bee's private quarters. Just thinking about it now made his spark quell in fear.

Then scout training had started. They had quickly noticed that 'Bee had a natural affinity (not to mention the body) for getting into impossibly small places. He soon learned how to be quick and still be stealthy. He learned how to record entire conversations, how to withstand torture (he even grew immune to Chopping Spree's unique brand of pain) and how to kill someone.

At age eight his training was dubbed complete and he was sent on his first solo mission. His objective? To kill Sentinel Prime a rising student at the Autobot academy who would probably be the head of the Elite Guard in a couple thousand stellar cycles. That mission hadn't exactly gone over well. Sentinel and one of his companions, an Optimus Prime had escaped relatively unscathed. Their female companion, Elita One, had not.

Needless to say he had been punished severely that night and it had been stellar cycles before he was allowed to go on another solo mission. The rest of the missions had been a success until the last one.

His goal that time had been to infiltrate the Elite Guard and act as a spy. But something had happened that he did not expect. He had met Bulkhead. Bulkhead had been big, stupid, and clumsy. But he liked Bumblebee. Genuinely liked him. He didn't care that Bumblebee was annoying, loud, and clumsy he just…liked him. Bumblebee had been confused and more than a little aloof at first but one morning he woke up and realized that the first thought on his mind was no longer 'how do I get into the Elite Guard' but was instead 'what are Bulkhead and I going to do today?'. It was very frightening but also exhilarating. Then came that fateful day when Bulkhead knocked the wall down onto Sentinel. It was then that he realized for the first time in his young life that he had a choice.

He might have had one red optic as a sparkling but he had also had one blue optic. He had lived with two red optics for a long time maybe now it was time for him to start living with two blue optics.

He walked over to where Sentinel was yelling at Bulkhead and quickly said, "I did it! I was the one who knocked that wall down on top of you."

He had made his choice. He was an Autobot now.

A/N: As with my other story I must have three (3) reviews per chapter before I will continue.

For this chapter and the next one I will only require 2 reviews per chapter before going back to the 3 per chapter rule.

Please review and let me know what you think.

A/N/N: Oh and if the names Body Slam and Chopping Spree sound familiar it's because they're the titles of episodes from the A-Team.


	2. Of Best Friends

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 1: Of Best Friends

Bulkhead and Bumblebee had been best friends for as long as Bulkhead could remember. In fact, other than when he lived on the energon farm of course, he couldn't even remember when he and Bumblebee hadn't been together. Their names had always been called together at the academy, they had both gotten kicked out, and they had both wound up repairing the same space bridges. Yet, Bulkhead knew that there was an awful lot he didn't know about 'Bee. He didn't know why 'Bee sometimes woke up in the middle of the night screaming his head off and shaking like a leaf. He didn't know why 'Bee didn't want anyone to know that he was just as good at ninja as Prowl, possibly better. He didn't know why 'Bee jumped when someone snuck up behind him or why he didn't like anybody (except for Bulkhead but he was a rare exception) touching him. He didn't know what that one medic had done to 'Bee while he was supposedly 'repairing' 'Bee's legs that had made 'Bee scream and click like a frightened sparkling for two days afterward or why he had refused to let Bulkhead go to a medic after that. He also didn't know why sometimes (despite his aversion to silence and darkness) 'Bee would find the smallest, darkest place that he could fit into and stay there the entire day, refusing to come out no matter what Bulkhead tried.

Yet there was a lot he did know. He knew that once you had gained 'Bee's loyalty you had a friend for life. He knew once you had gained 'Bee's protection than anyone messing with you had better watch out whether you were a Prime or not. He knew that 'Bee talked all the time because the silence scared him for some reason. He knew 'Bee calling him names was the little yellow bot's way of saying that he cared about Bulkhead. He also knew that no matter what happened 'Bee would always be his best friend, that even if no one else stuck by him 'Bee always would.

Whenever the two spoke about the future it wasn't 'I'm going to do this' it was always 'we're going to do this'. They couldn't think of themselves without the other, it was just impossible. Ratchet had once jokingly called them twins, not realizing just how true this statement was. They weren't related but they could have been, they were that close. They had even developed their own language which was just a combination of clicks and whirrs but it still, it was their own and was used when they wanted to have private conversations or when 'Bee was incapable of speaking which actually happened a lot more often than you might think.

It hurt Bulkhead sometimes listening to the others pick on 'Bee because he saw something that they didn't. When he looked at Bumblebee he didn't see an immature, loud-mouthed minibot; he saw a lonely youngling who only wanted someone to notice him so Bulkhead noticed. He let Bumblebee talk him into doing something very stupid that would only wind up with a lecture for both of them just to see 'Bee's optics light up happily. He listened to 'Bee's rants knowing that 'Bee only ranted because he was afraid that no one would take notice of him if he stopped talking. On the days when 'Bee would hide and refuse to come out then Bulkhead would find him, bring him a cube of energon, and just sit there and talk about nothing in particular at all until 'Bee stopped shaking and emerged.

But the friendship wasn't one-sided, no way. 'Bee gave back every bit that he took. When Bulkhead was feeling down in the dumps 'Bee was always there to cheer him up. When Bulkhead was homesick then 'Bee would sit on his hand and listen to Bulkhead tell him stories about the energon farm. When Bulkhead got so angry that he couldn't see straight 'Bee would perch on his shoulder and whisper soothing things in his ear and promise to take him to some deserted area where Bulkhead could crush things all he wanted and not have to worry about hurting anybody. When Bulkhead was sick 'Bee would sit up with him all night and tell him make-believe stories (at least Bulkhead _assumed_ they were make-believe) about a Decepticon turned Autobot. When Bulkhead was injured then 'Bee would fix him up to the best of his abilities and had, once or twice, performed surgery on Bulkhead but only after giving a sip of high-grade so he wouldn't feel anything. Then there had been the notorious 'wall on Sentinel' incident. That alone would have convinced anybody that 'Bee was true friend but if it didn't then there always was the time that the energon farm had lost two crops in a row. Bulkhead had been surprised that they were still able to keep paying his tuition at the academy only to discover that 'Bee had actually been the one paying for Bulkhead's fees and not only that but he had been sending a substantial amount of credits to Bulkhead's parents, using Bulkhead's name of course. When asked 'Bee had simply replied, "You're my best friend, Bulky, and best friends do that for each other."

Bulkhead considered himself the luckiest mech in the world to have 'Bee as a friend even if no one else thought so.

A/N: I'm sorry if it's not so much story as it is 'describing' 'Bee. However, it is absolutely necessary for the rest of the story. I promise that next chapter the story will actually start.

I will only require 1 review for this chapter but next chapter I must adhere to my 3 reviews per chapter rule again.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and I really hope that you enjoy it.


	3. Creation Day

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 2: Creation Day

A/N: I am currently having some health issues (any time I look at a computer screen I go cross-eyed) so the next chapter might take a while. Not long, definitely not more than a few days.

While at times the differences between Autobots and humans seemed vast enough to cover the whole of Cybertron there were times when they didn't seem all that different at all. Like today for example. Today was just like any other day except that it was Creation Day.

"What is Creation Day?" Sari Sumdac asked. Since she and her father were about to leave for a month long vacation she had come to spend her last day before leaving with the Autobots.

"It's the day we celebrate when we Transformers gained our freedom and took over Cybertron also when we were created," Optimus explained.

"So it's basically the Fourth of July plus your birthday for you guys," she said and at the confused looks she received, sighed then proceeded to explain. "The Fourth of July is when we received the right to do whatever we want and a birthday is when we celebrate turning a year older."

They still looked confused and she valiantly resisted the urge to beat her head against the wall, realizing that it would probably do more damage to the wall than it would to her.

"I thought humans always had the right to do what they wanted," Optimus Prime said.

Sari spent the next two hours explaining the War for Independence.

"That does sound familiar to what we did on Cybertron," Ratchet grunted.

"So what do you guys do on Creation Day?" she was genuinely curious and wondered if they had cakes and if they did did they put candles on top? Probably not she decided. That would go under the category of 'dangerous'.

"Our creators come to see us and they give us presents," Prowl jumped down from the rafters where he had been lurking and landed gracefully on his pedes.

"And then there's a huge celebration with explosions and there's oil cake and high grade energon," Bumblebee explained happily.

"No high grade for you," Ratchet said in that tone that said 'If you want to live you won't push it.'

Surprisingly enough 'Bee didn't push it, Sari raised an eyebrow but at a warning look she received from Bulkhead she kept her mouth shut.

"Well," she said her tone becoming businesslike. "Since it technically is your birthday the place will have to be spruced up a bit."

"We already got a tree," 'Bee protested. "It's in Prowl's room and we certainly don't need anymore."

Sari giggled. "No, silly, what I mean by that is I'm going to throw you guys a birthday party and I'm going to need to get to some decorations and stuff."

"Need a ride?" 'Bee was quick to offer.

"Sure," she waited until 'Bee had transformed then she hopped in.

"Coming, Bulkhead?" 'Bee asked but the massive green mech shook his head.

"Nah I still got that painting I want to finish. You two go ahead."

"Okay if you say so," then without further ado 'Bee zoomed out of the plant much to the delight of Sari.

"You sure you didn't want to go with them?" Optimus prodded. "I know how close the two of you are."

Bulkhead shook his head again. "Nah it's fine besides 'Bee and I do a lot of stuff together when Sari's not around."

"I thought you had finished all your paintings," Prowl threw in his two cents worth.

"This one's a surprise for 'Bee. It's gonna be my present for him," Bulkhead explained.

"That's nice of you, kid," Ratchet surprised them by saying. "Which reminds me, we got a package from Cybertron a few days ago. It was labeled 'Creation Day Gifts'."

"I'm surprised Bumblebee hasn't found it by now," Optimus idly eyed the monitors.

"I put 'em in the med-bay. He never goes in there unless I drag him," Ratchet cackled and even Prowl cracked a smile. Everyone knew of Bumblebee's aversion to medics but few knew why.

* * *

><p>Two Earth hours later 'Bee and Sari finally arrived back at the plant, 'Bee overflowing with plastic bags full of things that Optimus couldn't even begin to guess what they were. Judging by the grin on Sari's face and the slightly dazed look on 'Bee he suspected that he didn't want to know.<p>

"So much," 'Bee moaned as he sat down the last bag.

"Oh calm down, 'Bee," Sari chided. "I didn't get that much."

In response 'Bee just groaned and carefully picked her up.

"Now it's time to decorate," she said cheerfully. "Optimus, I need you to help."

Optimus, who had been in the middle of a strategic withdraw, froze and did his absolute best to look stern but it wasn't working.

"If you don't help I'm going to start crying," she warned, screwing up her face.

That settled it. Not even Megatron himself could stand up to a human once they started crying.

He sighed wearily, his head drooping. "What do you need me to do?" he asked, defeated.

Sari beamed at him. "Are you any good with a hammer?"

* * *

><p>It took another two hours before Sari was satisfied with the decorations. Ratchet hadn't had to help, claiming that he was busy in the kitchen while Prowl simply vanished and Bulkhead was still cloistered in his room.<p>

Optimus didn't even try to hide his relief when Sari finally announced, "All done."

'Bee collapsed on the couch declaring to anybody who would listen that he wasn't going to move as long as he lived.

Ratchet came in then carrying, of all things, an oil cake. Prowl dropped down from the ceiling again with some high grade cubes that he had kept hidden away in his room and Bulkhead finally emerged and sat next to 'Bee.

"What the slag is all that?" Ratchet demanded, pointing at the walls.

"That is a banner," Sari explained. "It says 'happy birthday'."

"I know how to read," Ratchet grunted.

"Please don't ask her to explain anything," 'Bee begged. "I made that mistake earlier and I don't think I can handle another explanation."

They all laughed and Bulkhead patted 'Bee's helm consolingly causing the little 'bot to grumble but they all noticed that he made absolutely no effort to terminate the contact, instead he leaned into it for several seconds before Bulkhead finally moved his servo.

They had cake, well the Autobots had cake at least, Sari ate a hamburger that 'Bee had picked up for her on the way back and the three older mechs drank some high grade.

Then came the presents. It turned out that they had all gotten presents from each other. Bulkhead got a Bulkhead-sized paintbrush and paints although 'Bee refused to tell him how he had acquired them. Prowl got a painting of him meditating from Bulkhead and gave the bigger bot a raised optic ridge. Ratchet and Optimus exchanged battle upgrades and an extremely potent bottle of high grade that Optimus had 'accidentally' stashed onboard Omega Supreme when they sat out to repair space bridges. Bulkhead's present to 'Bee was, without question, the best. It was a painting of the two of them; Bulkhead was leaning forward slightly, his wrecking ball at the ready, 'Bee stood in a classic fighting pose, stingers charged up and letting out a stream of electricity. Bulkhead received a hug and an ecstatic 'Thanks, Bulkhead'.

Looking around the room 'Bee decided that this was the happiest day of his life. If he had only known what was going to happen next he wouldn't have been so happy, instead he would have been running for the hills.

Ratchet drug out the presents from Cybertron and passed them around. To everyone's surprise there was a present for Bumblebee. As long as they could remember 'Bee had never received a present from someone who wasn't them.

The others were exclaiming happily over their presents when Sari said, "What's wrong, 'Bee?"

Concerned Optimus looked up and instantly felt worried. 'Bee was staring at the datapad in his hands, a look of absolute fear and terror shone on his faceplate.

"Are you okay, Bumblebee?"

At that 'Bee looked up and blinked, seemingly noticing for the first time that they were there. "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine, little buddy," Bulkhead observed.

"Remember Wasp?" 'Bee said quickly thinking of an excuse all the while thinking, _How did he find me?_

Bulkhead growled.

"It's just a little message from him," 'Bee explained.

Bulkhead accepted that explanation and they quickly moved on but Optimus watched 'Bee for the rest of the evening with narrowed optics. He didn't believe the little mech and he would get to the bottom of this no matter what.

A/N: The 3 review per chapter rule is back in effect. By the way, don't get confused the message isn't from Wasp but from someone else. This will all be explained in further chapters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so.


	4. Nightmares

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 3: Nightmares

A/N/: Attempted rape is mentioned in this chapter.

A/N/N: It's been three days since Creation Day.

Something was wrong with Bumblebee. Prowl had noticed it for the past three days and had dismissed it but last night something had happened that flung it all back in his face. He walked in on Bumblebee curled up in as small a ball as he could manage whimpering and sobbing his spark out. Transformers don't cry the same way humans do, instead of their optics leaking they click; the more upset the bot the more desperate sounding the clicks.

Prowl had been so startled that he had stood frozen in the doorway for at least three kliks before he came to his senses and went to find Bulkhead. They all had learned that when something was wrong you were to get the other one as quickly as possible and not to try finding out on your own. The results were usually rather disastrous if you did try.

He had found Bulkhead watching TV with Ratchet and Optimus. Ignoring, the other two Prowl walked straight to Bulkhead and whispered in the green mech's ear, "Something's wrong with Bumblebee," then had quickly jumped out of the way as Bulkhead hurriedly made his apologies and disappeared in the direction of his comrade's room.

Optimus turned around and fixed Prowl with a stare. "What's up with Bulkhead?"

Prowl froze again and considered lying but finally decided on a mixture of truth and lies. "I believe Bumblebee is having what humans call a nightmare. I merely alerted Bulkhead because he is the only one of us who has a decent chance of getting through to Bumblebee while he's in such a state."

Immediately Optimus and Ratchet looked concerned. "Is he all right?" Optimus asked.

Prowl shook his head. "Not really. I wish I knew what was wrong with him. He's been acting so…un-Bumblebee these past few weeks and…"

He was interrupted by Ratchet who had dropped the television remote and was studiously avoiding looking at them.

"Ratchet," Optimus said suspiciously. "You don't happen to know what's wrong with Bumblebee do you?"

"Patient doctor confidentiality," Ratchet reminded him.

Optimus cycled heavily and glared at the older, wiser (although that was debatable) medic.

* * *

><p>"'Bee?" Bulkhead cautiously entered the smaller mech's quarters; reminding himself to be careful. He felt sadness in his spark when he saw the condition that his friend was in. "Hey, 'Bee, it's me Bulkhead."<p>

'Bee didn't respond but merely whimpered and cowered further back into the corner of the berth.

Bulkhead opened his mouth but instead of words a combination of clicks and whirrs filled the room and he noted with satisfaction that 'Bee's whimpers were lessening. Encouraged by his success the larger mech crossed the room and gently picked up 'Bee with one servo, the other caressing his helm in a soothing motion that Bulkhead remembered his maternal unit doing when he used to have bad dreams as a sparkling.

'Bee had stopped whimpering by knew and lay curled in Bulkhead's servo, a neutral expression on his faceplate warning Bulkhead that his friend was awake.

"What happened?" 'Bee finally asked, his vocal processor making a weird staticy noise like it usually did after a night like this.

"You had a bad dream. Prowl walked in and I think you scared him pretty badly."

'Bee groaned and covered his faceplate. "I'm so screwed. He's gonna ask what I dreamed about."

"What did you dream about?" Bulkhead asked curiously as he made himself comfortable on 'Bee's floor, not that he really sat on the floor.

'Bee didn't answer and for the longest time Bulkhead didn't think he was when finally 'Bee said in a whisper, "The medic that you crushed with your wrecking ball."

Ah. Medics. For stellar cycles they had been the bane of Bulkhead and Bumblebee's existence as they had always seemed to wind up with the worst ones ever, at least in Bumblebee's opinion. Now Bulkhead was no medic but even he didn't think that a medic could 'accidentally' rewire Bumblebee's stingers so that the next time he used them he blew his leg off. Needless to say that medic hadn't worked as a medic ever again, neither had any of the other medics they had had. X-Ray hadn't been too bad but his successor had been the worst and also the last medic that either one of them had been to see. To this day Bulkhead still didn't know exactly what happened but he had his suspicions.

_Bulkhead was tired, he had just gotten through working a double shift but instead of heading towards his quarters like his body wanted he headed for the medic's tent. 'Bee's arm had been injured earlier so he had gone to the medic, albeit with some heavy prodding from Bulkhead. He reached the tent and paused when he heard voices, recognizing one of them 'Bee's he cocked his head so he could hear better._

"_Please, don't, please. I'm begging you, please don't this."_

_Concerned, Bulkhead peeked in and saw 'Bee lying on his back, chest plates open and there was a soft blue light illuminating the ceiling. Knowing that area to be the spark chamber Bulkhead's optics narrowed when he realized that the medic's servos were awfully close to touching that sacred blue orb._

_Bulkhead didn't even think about what happened next he just…acted. His wrecking ball flew across the room and sent the medic flying. Not even checking to see if he was still online or not Bulkhead quickly closed 'Bee's spark chamber, then scooped up his friend and ran._

It had taken Bulkhead the equivalent of two Earths to get 'Bee to stop shaking and screaming. After that Bulkhead had had to listen to a two hour lecture on why no one was allowed to touch your spark and if they did try then Bulkhead was supposed to offline as painfully as possible. Neither one of them had gone to a medic ever again; at least not until Ratchet had come along and even then it had taken him almost an entire stellar cycle before 'Bee would let Bulkhead go see him alone.

The two friends sat in silence for the rest of the night.

A/N: I promise I'll actually start writing the story soon. I just…had to get this chapter out of my system first plus 'Bee having nightmares is crucial to the rest of the story.

Next chapter: Decepticons! (Maybe)


	5. Blast From The Past

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 4: Blast From The Past

The next morning proved to be very awkward. Prowl, Ratchet, and Optimus all stared at Bumblebee and Bulkhead who managed to ignore them and had a long conversation about what to get Sari for her birthday. Just as Optimus had worked up the courage to ask 'Bee what last night had been about the monitors chirped signaling that there was a comet approaching Earth.

"Should we investigate?" 'Bee asked eagerly.

"Bumblebee, you and Prowl are going to stay here. Bulkhead, Ratchet, and I are going to check it out," Optimus decided quickly.

'Bee's mouth fell open and he started to object but one look at his leader's face made him fall silent although he did grumble under his breath as he turned away. Prowl also wanted to object until he realized that by leaving him behind Optimus was giving him a chance to talk to 'Bee without having to worry about the others listening in. He nodded, letting his leader know that he accepted his mission.

He watched as the other three rolled out then he turned to his companion. This, he decided, would be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>The instant they left Bulkhead started to worry. Contrary to popular belief he was smart, not conniving smart like 'Bee or leader smart like Optimus but he knew enough to see a 'snow job' when it happened in front of him. He knew the real reason Prowl was staying behind was to find out what was wrong with 'Bee the same way he knew that Optimus wanted him to come with him and Ratchet was to find out what he knew. Well, he wouldn't tell them a thing. Not one single thing. He had hung around Bumblebee long enough to know how to give someone a merry chase. He couldn't do it quite as well as Bumblebee but he certainly could hold them off for a while. In fact he almost felt sorry for Prowl. The ninja bot had no idea what he was getting himself into.<p>

* * *

><p>As much as Optimus wanted to prod Bulkhead and find out what was wrong with the smallest member of his crew (since she was half-human Sari didn't count) he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He prayed that it would be a false alarm but somehow he didn't think so. His suspicions were confirmed when they finally arrived at the sight and stared at the long trench that had obviously been made by a small ship crash-landing. Of course the giant Decepticon standing there laughing at the destruction was another hint.<p>

"Autobots, prepare for battle!" Optimus ordered even as he transformed.

Ratchet and Bulkhead quickly followed suit, the three of them stood looking like proud Autobot warriors and not the repair crew that they really were.

Upon seeing them take battle stances the Decepticon laughed even harder. He wasn't much bigger than Prowl but against the backdrop of trees with the sun glinting off of his orange and black armor he looked menacing.

"Fools," he said once he stopped laughing long enough to speak. "You Autobot scum seriously think you can take me? Not even Megatron in his glory days dared challenge Chopping Spree."

At the mention of his name Ratchet's optics widened and he gasped, "Chopping Spree? But you were rumored to have been destroyed at the end of the war in an explosion."

"As you said; just a rumor," Chopping Spree's servos shifted and out came two swords. He also took a battle stance and gestured with one of his swords. "Well are you going to fight me or not?"

Bulkhead didn't waste any time, he charged straight at Chopping Spree who merely stepped aside and let the larger mech crash into a very large oak tree which didn't hold up under Bulkhead's weight and ended up throwing him several feet into the air.

Optimus sighed, pulled out his axe and also charged.

* * *

><p>Back at the plant things weren't going much better. Prowl was ready to admit defeat, something he never thought he'd have to do. Getting 'Bee to talk was supposed to be easy not more difficult than taking down Starscream! He had a feeling that he'd greatly underestimated the little bot's abilities to keep quiet about something. Usually if something was wrong Bumblebee let them know without hesitation, something that had in the past caused Prowl to wish that Bumblebee would exercise a little mouth control; now he was regretting that he ever made that wish as all it was doing now was making him aggravated.<p>

So far he had had to endure an hour of that horrid MTV channel 'Bee was so fond of, some of the things on there made his optics go wide and he'd even blushed a couple of times. He wished that Ratchet were here, the older bot would've made 'Bee turn it off by now.

Thinking of the older bot gave Prowl an idea so he sat straight and turned to 'Bee, "Tell me what you dreamed last night," he ordered.

"No," 'Bee said quietly, his optics never leaving the screen.

"Look, 'Bee, we just want to help you…"

'Bee jumped up from the couch and turned to face Prowl, optics blazing. "I don't need your help!"

Prowl, being as observant as usual, noticed that Bumblebee had said he didn't need their help; not that he didn't want their help.

"I'm sorry," Prowl immediately apologized. "We're all just a little worried about you, that's all. We just want to help if we can."

Mollified, 'Bee sank back down onto the couch and resumed watching his show, seeming not to notice the fact that Prowl was still watching him out of narrowed optics.

The silence was abruptly shattered when the door flung open and Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead staggered in supporting each other. Bulkhead looked the worst with tree branches sticking out of his grille and tree sized dents all in his armor along with a couple of cuts leaking energon that looked too even to have come from a tree. One of Ratchet's magnetizers was missing and he was covered in mud and energon. Optimus's axe was gone and his left arm was dangling by a leaking energon line.

"What happened?" 'Bee asked, already scanning his large friend and hurrying to open the med-bay doors while Prowl helped Ratchet support Optimus.

"There's a new Decepticon in town," Ratchet grunted. "Goes by the name of Chopping Spree."

There was a loud clang and they all turned to see Bumblebee lying flat on his back, optics dark.

A/N: 3 reviews per chapter, people, don't forget that.


	6. What's Wrong?

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 5: What's Wrong?

"Did he just faint?" Prowl asked in amazement as he carefully stepped over the downed bot and helped Optimus into med-bay.

"I think so," the leader replied as he gratefully laid down on an empty berth.

"Bulkhead, put him on a berth out of the way then find one for yourself," Ratchet ordered. "I'm going to wash up real quick then I'll be right back."

A groan alerted them to the yellow mech's condition.

"I think he's waking up," Bulkhead said but glimpsing the exasperated look on Ratchet's face said, "but I guess you guys already figured that out huh?"

"You feeling okay, 'Bee?" Bulkhead asked his friend anxiously.

"I'm fine, Bulky. What happened?" Bumblebee attempted to sit up only to be not so gently pushed back down by Ratchet.

"You fainted," the older mech grunted. "I'm not sure why but you definitely fainted."

"Oh sometimes after I have a, uh, nightmare I faint," Bumblebee lied. He held his breath and prayed that no one called him on it. Bulkhead looked like he was about to say something but a warning glance from 'Bee stopped him.

Ratchet gave him a disbelieving look but left the subject alone, seeing as there were more important things to take care of; namely a quick wash and then he would need to reattach Optimus's arm.

* * *

><p>Three hours later everyone was fixed and Ratchet kicked them all out of med-bay so he could get some needed recharge and they each went to their separate duties; Optimus had taken over monitor duty, Prowl had retreated to his quarters to meditate while Bumblebee and Bulkhead went to Bulkhead's quarters.<p>

"You okay, 'Bee?" Bulkhead asked in concern once he had set down upon his berth.

'Bee didn't reply for several seconds then let out a series of chirps and whistles.

Bumblebee: _I'm fine._

Bulkhead frowned. They rarely used their language when they were by themselves unless something was seriously wrong.

Bulkhead: _I don't believe you._

Bumblebee: _I didn't expect you to._ The yellow police car sounded slightly amused.

Bulkhead: _Come on, 'Bee, we've been friends for a long time. Just…tell me what's bugging you._

He could feel the hesitation then 'Bee let out a long sigh and replied.

Bumblebee: _I wish I could you don't know how badly I want to tell you but I can't._

BH: _Why not?_

BB: _It's too dangerous, Bulkhead. far too dangerous. I could go to prison for the rest of my life or even be executed and anyone associated with me will get hurt. I can't risk that. I can't put you or the others in danger. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen._

He could feel the other mech getting agitated and fearful and felt frightened. What was so bad that it had 'Bee so scared? Suddenly he decided that he didn't want to know.

BH: _It's okay, 'Bee, calm down. You don't have to tell me but you know I'm always here if you ever need to talk._

BB: _I know, Bulky, I know._

* * *

><p>3 Days Later<p>

Optimus was worried; again. He tried not to worry but unfortunately it was unavoidable. Being the only thing that stood between the Decepticons and Earth was enough to make anyone worry let alone when you added Bumblebee to the mix. Bumblebee didn't mean to cause so much trouble, of that Optimus was certain. He knew that 'Bee was still a youngling and so was Bulkhead. Both were far too young to be involved in this madness, yet here they were fighting on the frontlines. That was the real reason why Optimus let them get away with all of the jokes, the pranks the lazing around…it was because he was grateful to see them acting their age for once. Ratchet and Prowl might complain but he had caught them with a particularly soft smile on their faceplates several times while they watched the two youngest members of the repair crew.

Today Optimus was worried about Bumblebee; again. The yellow mech just hadn't been acting like himself since Creation Day when he had received that datapad. Then the nightmare and now today. Optimus simply didn't believe him when he said nothing was wrong neither did anyone else if the surriptious looks Bumblebee had been receiving all week were anything to go by.

They had tried everything; subtlety, flat out talking…everything. Even Bulkhead hadn't gotten anywhere judging by how distressed the larger mech looked every time he saw his little yellow buddy.

Everything in Optimus was screaming that 'Bee's new behavior had something to do with Chopping Spree. It was too much of a coincidence but he didn't even want to begin to think how the two mechs could know each other.

A ping on the monitors interrupted him. It looked like the Decepticons were out in the open.

A/N: 3 reviews please!


	7. Secrets Revealed

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

The Autobots were rolling…again. They had picked up a Decepticon signal at the docks and it appeared to be moving across the water which meant they were going to Dinobot Island.

"I don't see why we can't just leave them alone," Bumblebee grumbled. "Let the Dinobots eat them."

"You sure you're all right, Bumblebee? You just don't seem to be yourself," Optimus asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine," 'Bee reassured him quickly. Too quickly.

Optimus would have pressed the issue but they had arrived at the docks. After finding a boat they set off towards the small island. There were times when Optimus wished they could just blow up the island and be done with it but the Dinobots were sentient beings (although whether or not they were intelligent remained to be seen) and he couldn't bring himself to destroy Black Archnia. No matter how evil she was now he couldn't help but remember who she used to be.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at our destination please exit in a single file line. There will be no pushing, no shoving, no…hey!" Bumblebee protested when Prowl bumped into him.

"We don't have time to listen to your inane babble," the motorcycle said coolly as he leapt from the ship and landed effortlessly on the sandy beach.

Bumblebee made a face at him but followed suit. Bulkhead and the two old bots didn't jump but elected to walk down the ramp, remembering what had happened the last time Bulkhead had jumped off of the ship. There had been a crater on the beach for several months until Bulkhead and Bumblebee had brought several bags of sand to the beach and fixed it.

"The signal's coming from there," Optimus pointed towards a clearing that was hidden by several trees.

They moved forward as one, Bumblebee fighting the urge to turn tail and run until he was twenty states away. He stuck close to Bulkhead who, if he noticed that his best friend was sticking closer than normal, didn't say anything. He merely smiled at 'Bee and readjusted himself so that he was completely in front of the little bot.

Once they had moved past the line of trees and into the clearing Ratchet let out an exasperated groan. Chopping Spree stood in the middle of the clearing looking amused.

"Well if it isn't the pathetic Autobots I sent running home last night. Come back for more?"

Bumblebee whimpered and clung tightly to Bulkhead who sensed his little buddy's distresses and narrowed his optics at the cause of it. No one, not even Megatron himself, scared his little buddy and got away with it. The medic that had tried to touch 'Bee's spark had learned that lesson rather well and now it was time to teach Chopping Spree the same lesson. Well he would have taught Chopping Spree a lesson but 'Bee refused to let go of him and Bulkhead decided that Prowl could have the Decepticon; he had something more important to do.

* * *

><p>Any doubts Optimus might have had about Chopping Spree and Bumblebee knowing each other were dismissed the second he saw how scared the significantly smaller bot was. In fact Bumblebee was most likely the only reason that Bulkhead hadn't attacked Chopping Spree yet considering the yellow mech had a death grip on Bulkhead's armor and was refusing to let go.<p>

He glanced to his left and saw Prowl tensing, fixing to attack. He nodded at the ninja, indicating that he would provide backup if Prowl happened to need any which was extremely unlikely.

Prowl leapt forward, executing a perfect ninja kick which Chopping Spree blocked then retaliated with a kick of his own which sent Prowl flying overhead until he crashed into the top of a tree and lay there, perfectly still. Everyone's optics were wide as they stared unbelievingly at the prone ninja then at the Decepticon who just smirked.

"Who's next?" he asked.

Optimus threw his axe at him only for it to bounce harmlessly off the orange and black armor. Ratchet tried to hold him captive with his magnetizers but to no avail. They just wouldn't catch hold of him. Bulkhead's wrecking ball had absolutely no effect on the armor, Prowl (who had come to by this time and had jumped to the ground) threw his shurikens which merely bounced off of him before falling to the ground.

"We need a new strategy," Optimus gasped as they huddled together while Ratchet tried to repair some of the energon lines Prowl had torn during his impromptu flight.

"Retreating sounds good," Bulkhead suggested.

"I love it let's do it now," Bumblebee agreed from his hiding place.

"Why haven't you tried to go up against him yet, Bumblebee?" Prowl probed before shooting Ratchet a dirty look.

Bumblebee looked at him disbelievingly. "After seeing what happened to you guys, no thanks."

"Hey," they all turned to look at Chopping Spree. "I only see four mechs here I thought there were five of you. Where's the one that you call Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee swallowed and moved closer to Bulkhead if that was even possible.

"What makes you think we have a mech named Bumblebee?" Optimus asked as he surriptiously moved closer to Bulkhead as did Prowl and Ratchet. He obviously wasn't the only one who didn't like the fact that the Decepticon was taking such an interest in their youngest crew member.

"Just a rumor I heard," he said flippantly. "You know I used to know a mech named Bumblebee. Small, yellow with quite a mouth on him. But I'm sure it isn't the same one because the Bumblebee I knew was a Decepticon. He was quite brilliant, learned everything that we taught him faster than we could teach him. He was an assassin and a spy, perfect for getting into those small places that you or I couldn't even pray to fit in. He was perfect, completed every mission except for the last one. We sent him to infiltrate the Elite Guard but imagine our surprise when he got kicked out of the Academy and for something that wasn't even his fault!" He stopped and smiled when he saw the comprehending looks on their faceplates. He had definitely succeeded. Hopefully, when they turned Bumblebee out he could convince the younger bot to rejoin him.

He laughed manically as he transformed and zoomed away.

Optimus didn't pay any attention to the fact that Chopping Spree was getting away, his gaze was focused on the small yellow mech clinging to Bulkhead's back.

Bumblebee reluctantly let go of his friend and stepped away from him, his gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

"Bumblebee," Optimus's voice was calmer than he had expected. "Was any of what Chopping Spree said true?"

Bumblebee nodded slowly. "All of its true." His voice was so soft they had to strain their audio sensors to hear his answer.

Optimus exhaled slowly then jumped slightly when Prowl said, "Why don't we go back to the base and Bumblebee can answer our questions then?"

Bumblebee looked gratefully at the ninja bot then they all turned and made their way towards the boat.

A/N: 3 reviews please!


	8. Decepticon Bumblebee?

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 7: Decepticon Bumblebee?

The drive back to the base was quiet as everyone attempted to reconcile what they'd just heard with the Bumblebee that they knew. Bulkhead was upset, not that 'Bee had been a Decepticon but that he hadn't told him. Bulkhead sneaked a glance at his best friend who looked dejected and instantly forgave him. Bumblebee had wanted to tell him of that Bulkhead was certain he had just been trying to protect his oversized, green buddy. Bulkhead opened his mouth and let out a long stream of chirps and whistles that had the others glancing at him nervously.

BH: _It's okay, 'Bee, I forgive you._

BB: _Thanks, Bulky, I wanted to tell you I really did but I couldn't. you should probably hold off on the forgiveness though until after I get through talking to everybody first._

The two fell silent but Bulkhead noticed that Bumblebee had seemed to perk up if only slightly.

Once inside the base they transformed and looked straight at Bumblebee.

"It's kind of a long story," he said nervously. "You might want to make yourself comfortable."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's Story:<p>

I was born at the tail end of the war. I don't know who my creators were only that one was Decepticon while the other was an Autobot. This much I gleaned from my optics of which I had one red and one blue. Nobody would have anything to do with me since I was half-and-half.

I had taken to stealing what I needed and I had the misfortune to get caught one night by a Decepticon named Body Slam. He decided that since I had been stealing from him the least I could do was earn it. So I went to live with him and helped around the place mostly by crawling into small places that he couldn't reach like air vents and fixing holes and stuff like that. He was also a ninja like Prowl and he taught me everything he knew.

"_So you mean that you are a ninja as well?" Prowl sounded surprised and 'Bee shot him a dirty look._

"_How about after I finish this story we can have a fight and see which one of us is the better ninja okay?"_

One day his friend Chopping Spree came by to visit and he noticed that I was especially good at hiding. So he trained me to be a spy and how to dismantle a mech in under three seconds flat. By the time I was eight thousand years old I knew how to kill, I had mastered ninja, _(Prowl gave a derisive snort.)_ I knew how to hide and remain perfectly quiet _(dark look at Prowl)_, I knew everything I needed to know. Then came the assignments. The first one was a failure so it was a while before they allowed me to try another one but I succeeded every time after that until it came time for the last mission. I was to infiltrate the Elite Guard and work my way up into the ranks and arrange it so that it would look like Sentinel Prime had killed Ultra Magnus but something that none of us had anticipated happened.

"_What?" Ratchet asked eagerly._

I met Bulkhead. I didn't expect to look him not did I expect to make friends with him but I did. Then the day that Bulkhead knocked the wall on top of Sentinel I realized that I had a choice. I had lived as a Decepticon because that was all I had ever known but I had also witnessed the Autobots way of life and I, uh, I made my choice. Everything else you already know.

* * *

><p>There was silence in the room before Bulkhead reiterated his earlier promise of forgiveness by picking up Bumblebee and giving him a hug best as he could without causing his friend permanent damage. Bumblebee returned the hug then turned anxious optics to the rest of the group once Bulkhead had set him down.<p>

Optimus was thinking. He could understand why Bumblebee had never told them that he was a half-Decepticon, the treatment he had received as a sparkling testified to that. Yet a part of him felt betrayed that Bumblebee hadn't trusted them enough to tell them his secret. He looked at Bumblebee and for the first time saw a frightened little sparkling who only wanted someone to take care of him.

"Technically you didn't lie to us," Optimus said thoughtfully. "So I guess I forgive you."

Ratchet and Prowl nodded their assent as well then Prowl said, "You promised to show me what you know."

A wicked smirk crossed 'Bee's face and he said, "Your on."

"My money's on 'Bee," Bulkhead said as he watched the two circle each other warily.

"Prowl," Ratchet said. Optimus hesitated to bet against one of his men but in the end he decided that Prowl would probably win.

Prowl struck first with a kick to the faceplates only for 'Bee to grab his leg and send him crashing to the floor. Prowl sat up, shaking his head then attacked again. This time he attempted to punch 'Bee only to have his arm twisted almost completely off. Prowl backed off eyeing 'Bee with incredulity. Out came the shurikens and he threw them at 'Bee only for the younger mech's arm to turn into a sword which he used to block the small projectiles.

"When did he get a sword?" Optimus whispered to Ratchet.

"How should I know?" was the snippy reply. "I'm a medic, not an engineer."

"He's had that sword for as long as I can remember," Bulkhead answered. "He almost took my head off with it the first time I tried to wake him up from a nightmare. After we got to be better friends he asked me not to tell anyone about it so I didn't."

They all winced as Prowl came within centimeters of losing his head.

"Remind me to never get onto Bumblebee about his lack of fighting skills ever again," Optimus said as he eyed the little bot nervously.

"Agreed," the medic growled.

Suddenly Prowl went flying backwards and landed on the floor, dazed. 'Bee walked over him and placed his sword at Prowl's throat.

"Do you surrender?" he asked in a cold, deadly tone that made Optimus shiver.

"Yes," Prowl gasped after taking stock of his situation and realizing that it was probably best if he did.

"Good," 'Bee grinned and just like that the 'Bee they had come to know and love was back. He stretched out his servo and offered it to Prowl. The ninja accepted and gracefully pulled himself up.

He inclined his head to 'Bee. "You have truly mastered the art of ninja and yet I can't help but wonder how you managed to stay still long enough to learn anything."

A curious expression flitted across 'Bee's faceplate then disappeared, leaving behind his good-natured grin. "And you'll never know."

A/N: 3 reviews!

Coming Up: 'Bee, Optimus, and Elita One.


	9. More Revelations & Decisions

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 8: More Revelations & Decisions

Two hours and a billion questions later they finally dispersed to do their own thing. Optimus noticed 'Bee was eyeing him with trepidation and gestured for the younger bot to come in his office.

Once in his office Optimus sat down on one side of the desk and 'Bee sat on the other.

"What's bothering you?" Optimus wasted no time in beating around the bush.

"You remember I said that my first mission was a bust?"

Optimus nodded getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"My first mission was to kill Sentinel Prime," Optimus's optics nearly popped out of his head but 'Bee ignored him and surged forward with his tale. "He was supposed to be the only one on the planet that day. You and Elita One weren't even supposed to be there."

The bad feeling in Optimus's stomach was growing at an alarming rate.

"It's my fault that she's Black Arachnia," 'Bee bowed his head then looked Optimus square in the optics. "I'm sorry."

Optimus was vaguely aware of the fact that his jaw was about to hit the floor but nothing was registering, nothing but 'Bee's words "_It was my fault."_

"Do…do you have a cure for her?" he finally managed to get out.

'Bee nodded and pulled a datapad out of one of his subspace pockets and handed it to his leader. "I hung to it, I'm not really sure why I did but once I met you I just knew that we were going to run into her one day."

He got up from the chair and went to the door. Once there he paused and turned to look at Optimus. "If I could go and change things I would." Then he walked out leaving Optimus to ponder things.

* * *

><p><em>Of all the things that I've believed in<em>

_I just wanna get it over with_

_Tears from behind my eyes but I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

Bumblebee sat on his berth, shaking. He looked at the datapad again and again, imprinting the words on his mind so deeply that he knew he would never stop seeing them. _I found you, Bumblebee. _

Oh how he wished he had never heard of the Decepticons much less been trained by one of them. While he didn't really want Chopping Spree to come after him he knew that the others would never allow it. His dreams of late had been filled with visions of Chopping Spree standing over his friend's broken bodies. His tormentor would stop at nothing to get to him even if it meant destroying Earth to do so.

'Bee tried to suppress the sounds but was unable to. The muffled sound of clicks escaped his vocal processor even as he made his decision. He was going to have to leave. For good.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

He shakily made his way to his pedes and began scanning the room for things he couldn't leave behind.

There were one or two pieces of Earth electronics that he couldn't bear to leave. Not because they were expensive but because they were gifts from loved ones.

Tape deck from Sari, headphones from Prowl (a not-so-subtle reminder to use them when playing something loud), tapes from Optimus and Ratchet, the poster for a group from Bulkhead.

_And I said goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one thing I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

He paused at the desk then opened one of the drawers and pulled out a box and sat it on top. He opened it and peered inside.

There was the medal he had received from the mayor when they had first arrived, datapads with pictures of all of them and a small, hand-sized painting that Bulkhead had done of all of them. He smiled warmly at the items then divided them between compartments.

_The time has come it's for the best and I know it_

He quietly snuck out of his room and headed towards the kitchen, pausing when he reached Bulkhead's room. Indecisive he hovered in the hallway then very quietly opened the door and peeked in at his friend.

_Who could have guessed that you and I _

Bulkhead was studiously painting again. But this painting was different. Cybertron and Earth were in the backgrounds; in the forefront were two Bumblebee's. One had blue optics and the Autobot symbol on his chest and was standing in front of Earth with his stingers at the ready. On the other side, in front of Cybertron, stood a Bumblebee with two red optics and the Decepticon symbol. In the middle sat a sparkling Bumblebee with one red optic and one blue optic.

_Somehow, someday we'd have to say goodbye_

Bumblebee swallowed and quickly left his friend, knowing that if he watched any longer then he wouldn't be able to leave and he had to. To protect them. Prowl's room was at the opposite end of the hall yet 'Bee's pedes somehow led him there.

_You've helped me find the strength inside_

_And the courage to make my dreams come true_

_How will I find another friend like you?_

The ninja bot was sitting under his tree, meditating and making that annoying humming sound as always.

_Two of a kind that's what we are_

_And it seemed like we were always winning_

_But as our team is torn apart_

_I wish we could go back to the beginning_

Ratchet was in med-bay tidying up as usual and Optimus was still sitting in his office, staring at the datapad 'Bee had given him. 'Bee's spark ached when he saw his teammates but it really was for the best.

_The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

The kitchen was his next stop and he loaded up on extra energon cubes, taking just enough to last him for a few days until he could find a place to get more.

_Who could have guessed that you and I _

He stopped in the front room and looked around, taking care to memorize everything. He saw the couch where he, Prowl, and Ratchet would sit. The chair that Optimus usually took, the dented floor where Bulkhead made himself comfortable. He took it all in and allowed memories to overload his processor.

_Somehow, someway we'd have to say goodbye_

He took one final look then he walked out the front door, closing it softly behind him.

_Somehow, today we'd have to say goodbye_

A/N: 3 reviews please!

The songs are (in order)

Michelle Branch-Goodbye to You

Pokémon Soundtrack-The Time Has Come

A/N/N: Just a few more chapters and I can start on the sequel. Wahoo!


	10. Recovering Bumblebee

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 9: Recovering Bumblebee

The silence of the base was abruptly shattered by "Optimus!"

Startled, the leader leapt out of his chair and dashed towards the origin of the cry, expecting to see Chopping Spree standing over the dead body of his youngest crew member but instead he found Bulkhead. The hulking mech was holding a datapad in his trembling servos.

"What is it, Bulkhead?" Optimus asked as he skidded to a stop just as Prowl and Ratchet rounded the corner.

Bulkhead didn't respond he just handed the datapad to Optimus who took it with no small amount of trepidation.

_Every now and then we find a special friend_

_Who never lets us down_

_Who understands it all_

_Reaches out each time you fall_

Optimus read the datapad aloud.

* * *

><p>D<em>ear Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Bulkhead,<em>

_Let me start by saying that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth about who I was. I was only trying to protect you and that's why I'm leaving now, to keep you safe. Chopping Spree won't rest until I rejoin the Decepticons and I would rather off-line myself than allow that to happen. He won't come after you if he believes I've left town. So I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for everything. You guys were the closest thing I ever had to a family._

_Bumblebee_

* * *

><p><em>You're the best friend that I've found<em>

_And I know you can't stay_

_A part of you will never ever go away_

_Your heart will stay_

"So what do we do now?" Ratchet broke the heavy silence that had lingered after Optimus finished reading the letter.

"'Bee won't come back until Chopping Spree's been destroyed," Optimus said thoughtfully.

"Prime, that's suicide," Ratchet argued.

"It's the only way to get 'Bee back."

_I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind to such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

"He would not be expecting us to attack him again so soon," Prowl said thoughtfully. "And if we coordinate our efforts then we might have a decent chance at off-lining him."

"For Bumblebee," Bulkhead said quietly.

"For Bumblebee," the others echoed then they got to work, desperate to do anything to save their comrade.

* * *

><p>Chopping Spree made a face at the walls of the cavern he was currently staying in to mask his signature from the Autobots. He wasn't worried about them though he could easily take them all on and still come out the victor. The only one of them who might even have a chance of taking him down was Bumblebee and he was willing to bet that the traitorous bot had already high-tailed it out of there and was heading for the hills…so to speak.<p>

He needed to draw the little bot out but how? If he went out his companions would…wait, his companions. Of course! They would come to fight him and if he killed one of them then Bumblebee would come after him. It was brilliant! Now all he needed to do was think of a place to fight them, one that he could use to his advantage.

Immediately he pulled up several road maps in his processor and started planning his attack.

* * *

><p>Optimus was quite satisfied with himself. They had come up with a viable plan of attack. Now all that remained to do was find Chopping Spree, defeat him and then find Bumblebee. A ping from the monitors informed him that phase two of his 'Recovering Bumblebee' plan was now in effect.<p>

"Autobots roll out!" he ordered even as he transformed into a fire truck and led the way out. However he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them and that they were very close by…

* * *

><p>Despite his earlier thoughts Bumblebee hadn't left Detroit yet, something in his spark just wouldn't let him. He was hiding in an abandoned warehouse that was not too far from the Autobots base. From here he had a good view of the base and he could see that there was an awful lot of activity going on. Suddenly the base doors flew open and the remaining Autobots filed out and disappeared down the street, sirens blazing.<p>

'Bee frowned and then his frown deepened when he picked up the Decepticon signal. Chopping Spree. He had no doubts as to who it was. The others were probably going after him in an attempt to destroy him. He vented heavily then tore out after them, cursing them all the way. He wouldn't let his friends get off-lined just because they were doing something stupid. No way. He'd off-line before he let that happen.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't dispel that nagging voice in the back of his processor that told him he might get the chance to do that before long.

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short but I couldn't draw it out any longer.

Only a few chapters left now!

3 reviews please!


	11. Showdown!

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 10: Showdown!

Chopping Spree had been expecting Prime and his rag-tag companions, what he hadn't been expecting was their attack. Or, to be more precise, their method of attack.

The big green one and their leader kept trying to attack him from the front. He didn't take him long to realize that it was just a distraction while the ninja and medic snuck up on him from the back. He waited until the ninja was just a few centimeters away then he struck. He spun around in a circle, leg extended knocking down the one they called Bulkhead and Prime while he picked up the medic with one servo and threw him down to the ground. He had forgotten about Prowl though, the motorcycle took advantage of his momentary distraction and leapt onto Chopping Spree's back. The Decepticon roared in anger and forgot all about Ratchet and concentrated on getting the Autobot off of his back. He twisted every which way, nearly stepping on Prime and Bulkhead then finally crashed into a tree. He heard a pained gasp from behind him and smiled grimly knowing that his opponent was most likely hurt now. He reached behind him and lifted his servo, Prowl dangling from the digits. He shoved the Autobot against the tree and raised his sword high above his head.

* * *

><p><em>I've dealt with my ghost and I've face all my demons<em>

From atop the hill opposite 'Bee watched with bated breath as Optimus and Bulkhead fell, wincing as the green armor landed on several big rocks that were sure to cause severe pain.

_Finally content with a past that I regret_

He almost cried when Prowl crashed into the tree. Pure, unabated fury rose in his optics when he realized that Chopping Spree intended to offline the ninja bot.

_I've found you find strength in your moment of weakness_

"Over my off-lined body,"he muttered as he rose from his hiding place and headed towards the battleground.

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

* * *

><p>Prowl forced himself to keep his optics trained on his captor even though all he wanted to do was shut them so he didn't have to see his end coming towards him. Was it worth it? Was Bumblebee really worth off-lining for? The answer came back in the form of 'yes'. With that thought in mind he lifted his head and let an expression of serenity wash over his faceplates.<p>

Chopping Spree frowned when it became apparent that the motorcycle wasn't going to beg for his life but instead seemed…at peace with the fact that he was about to off-line.

His internal musing were cut shut by the very familiar sound of, "Chopping Spree!"

He and the Autobots all turned and saw a yellow figure standing atop a nearby hill with the sun glinting off his armor.

"Well well if it isn't Bumblebee. Come to say farewell to your pal?" he jeered.

"Let him go, Chopping Spree," 'Bee ordered as he transformed and zoomed down the hill, coming to a stop next to Prime.

"And what happens if I do?"

"We'll fight," 'Bee's voice was calm. "If I win you leave Earth and never return."

"And if I win?" he raised an optic ridge.

'Bee hesitated then said, "I'll join the Decepticons and help you take down the Autobots."

A chorus of "No, 'Bee!" and "Don't do it, kid," came from the other Autobots but they were ignored as the Decepticon and his former pupil eyed each other warily.

"Deal," Chopping Spree said at last, tossing Prowl aside as if he were a piece of garbage. "Let's hurry up and do this so you can rejoin me."

* * *

><p>Two hours later the two bots showed no sign of stopping, although they were definitely tiring. Ratchet had repaired all of them and they were sitting out of the way, watching the Decepticon and their friend battle each other.<p>

"Are they almost done?" Bulkhead complained. "I'm tired and I need to recharge."

"They better get done soon," Ratchet threatened. "Or else we'll have to call a truce just so we can get some recharge."

Optimus merely nodded while Prowl made no attempt to hide the fact that he was impressed by the fighting styles that their young friend was using.

Clang! The silence was interrupted by a heavy thud and vibrations that the ground was now making. The spectators looked up to see Chopping Spree lying on his back with 'Bee standing on top, sword at his throat.

"Do you surrender?" 'Bee asked in a tone that made Prowl think back to the sparring match he had had with the mech…had really been earlier that day?

"I surrender," Chopping Spree glared malevolently at his former pupil. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

'Bee hesitated then re-sheathed his sword, shaking his head. "I would be no better than you," he said and turned and walked away. As he did so Chopping Spree grinned maliciously and pulled a needle out of one of his subspace pockets. He pounced on Bumblebee, the shocked cries of the Autobots filling his auditory sensors as plunged the needle into 'Bee's neck.

The smaller bot cried out in pain and fell to the ground. he paid no attention to the others even as Prime chopped off the Decepticon's head and made sure that he was off-line. All he noticed, all he could feel was a burning pain spreading throughout his body, encompassing his spark and making him cry out in pain.

He dimly heard Ratchet say, "Let's get him to med-bay," and then everything went black.

A/N: In chapter 9: More Revelations & Decisions a painting that Bulkhead was working on was mentioned. The painting was described thus:

Cybertron and Earth were in the backgrounds; in the forefront were two Bumblebee's. One had blue optics and the Autobot symbol on his chest and was standing in front of Earth with his stingers at the ready. On the other side, in front of Cybertron, stood a Bumblebee with two red optics and the Decepticon symbol with his sword out. In the middle sat a sparkling Bumblebee with one red optic and one blue optic. The red optic was one the side with the Decepticon 'Bee and the blue one was with the Autobot 'Bee.

Anybody brave enough to do a drawing of this painting is welcome to do so. All I ask is that you email it and a link to me.

A/N/N: 3 reviews please!

A/N/N/N: 1 more chapter to go!


	12. Farewell, Bumblebee

Decepticon Vs. Autobot

Chapter 11: Farewell, Bumblebee

Two days later

"We could put him in cryo-stasis," Ratchet suggested as he turned away from the console that he had been pretending to study.

Optimus Prime frowned. "I don't like that idea, Ratchet," he said plainly.

Ratchet sighed heavily and stepped towards his comrade, "It's the only way, Prime. What do you want me to do? Watch him offline in front of my very own optics? Hear him pleading with me to end the suffering? Listen to him scream in pain as the virus wreaks havoc with his systems? No," Ratchet shook his head vehemently. "I've seen too many comrades die already, don't make me watch Bumblebee die too."

Optimus looked and felt trapped. This was the first time he'd had to make a decision like this, a decision that effectively ended Bumblebee's life either way. The only question was would he make Bumblebee suffer a long-drawn out death or be placed in cryo-stasis where he couldn't feel a thing? He was starting to wish that they had never heard of the Decepticons let alone seen them, than Bumblebee wouldn't be lying in med-bay gasping for breath.

Ratchet saw his discomfort and suggested, "Why don't we ask the kid? After all it's his life that's hanging in the balance not ours."

Optimus let out a sigh of relief then immediately felt guilty. It wasn't right that Bumblebee had to choose his fate. It wasn't right that he had this virus let alone decide what happened to him. If the situation was reversed what would he want? Would he want someone else to decide his fate? Optimus straightened his shoulders and put on a brave face, he would go in there and be the leader, no be the friend, that Bumblebee so desperately needed right now. He prayed that it would be enough.

Bumblebee stared silently at the two older bots as Ratchet finished outlining his plan.

"So," he said at last. "You want to put me in cryo-stasis while you try and find a cure for me?"

Ratchet nodded. "It's just temporary, kid. It shouldn't take me that long to find a cure."

"I just don't want to go into stasis and wake two million stellar cycles later to find out that all of you are offline."

Ratchet hesitated; he really hated to do this. He really, really hated to do this but it wasn't about him anymore; it was about Bumblebee. "I promise, Bumblebee, that if in one thousand stellar cycles I still haven't found a cure I will permanently offline you myself."

"Promise?" Bumblebee asked weakly.

Ratchet nodded, feeling energon gathering at the corners of his optics. "I promise."

"Ok do it."

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked. "'Cause if you're not sure then,"

"I appreciate the thought, boss-bot, but I would like to hurry up and get this over with now if you don't mind."

"Do you want to say goodbye to Bulkhead and Prowl?" Optimus asked, desperately attempting to stall.

Ratchet didn't look annoyed by the interruption; if anything he looked slightly relieved.

"Yeah, I'd like to see them," 'one last time' Bumblebee thought but didn't say. For some reason he had this terrible foreboding that he wouldn't ever see any of them again.

Bulkhead and Prowl quickly entered, having spent the last two days hovering outside of med-bay much to the displeasure of Sentinel Prime who had arrived just as they were bringing Bumblebee back. Bulkhead rushed to his friend's side and clutched the smaller yellow servos in his massive green paw.

"How you feelin', 'Bee?" he asked, hope and the strain of the past few weeks combined with virtually no recharge had made his already deep voice even deeper.

"Just fine, Bulky," Bumblebee lied, trying to sound cheerful. "My spark hurts a little but other than that I'm just peachy."

"That's good," Bulkhead didn't look as relieved as he should have; obviously he had sensed the lie in Bumblebee's voice but didn't call him on it.

"Peachy? And what does a small, round juicy fruit have to do with sparks?" the look of confusion on Prowl's face caused 'Bee to laugh but was quickly replaced by a painful sounding cough.

"We have to hurry," Ratchet said. "Any longer and it will useless to even attempt it."

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked.

Prowl's blue optics had taken everything in and he turned to Ratchet, "You're putting him in cryo-stasis."

"But I thought you were going to try to find a cure for him," Bulkhead protested.

He probably would have continued yelling if it hadn't been for 'Bee tapping his arm. "Hey, Bulky, you'll take good care of yourself while I'm in stasis won't you?"

"Of course," Bulkhead sniffed.

"And you'll make sure that Prowl and the others have some fun? And you'll be good for Ratchet when he needs to examine you?"

Bulkhead nodded again while Prowl interjected, "I have plenty of fun."

'Bee snorted. "Somehow I doubt hanging upside down from a tree is considered fun, Prowl. Especially if all you do is watch cats stalk birds."

"It's called observing nature, not that you would understand what that even means."

As Ratchet watched the three young mechs squabble as had become the norm for them he felt sad. He wished he didn't have to put 'Bee in stasis but it was the only option. More than likely he would find the cure in a few years. However, he did record the discussion…just in case.

"It's time," Ratchet's voice indicated that it would be best if they didn't delay any longer.

"Bye, 'Bee," Bulkhead said sadly as Ratchet connected a wire to Bumblebee's helm and started typing in lines of code on the monitor.

"Bye, guys don't forget about me."

Bumblebee watched as the four larger mechs gathered around him, varying expressions of sadness on their faceplates. He kept his optics trained on them even as he felt the stasis coding taking over his body. Eventually his optics closed and his world went white.

A/N: I am finally finished with this story! Wahoo!

A/N/N: If this chapter sounds familiar it's because it is the first chapter of 'The Lost Scout'.

A/N/N/N: I only require one review for this chapter then I will begin posting the sequel. It might be a few days before it comes out though 'cuz I seriously need some rest after working overtime just to finish this story.

A/N/N/N/N: If anyone's confused the virus was in the needle that Chopping Spree stuck Bumblebee with.

Thanks everyone who read this story and reviewed it. I really appreciate it. Please continue to read my upcoming stories. Thanks once again.

Sincerely,

Shayna

P.S. The song in chapter 10 is 'Moving On' by Rascal Flatts


End file.
